


Heartbroken..But with Honey

by Kouzai69



Category: Honeymustard - Fandom, RedXHoney, Undertail - Fandom
Genre: Affairs, Caring, Cheating, Comfort, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fluff, Fontcest, Honey, M/M, MxM - Freeform, NSFW, Red - Freeform, Sad, Sex, Sexual Content, Skeletons, Tears, Too much sex, Undertail, alot, heartbroken, honey is the good guy, honeymustard - Freeform, idek, red cries, slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kouzai69/pseuds/Kouzai69
Summary: Red loved Fell, they were almost classed as soulmates...but as one decides to leave for another, things begin to break. Luckily, someone looked at Red in a better, more caring way.





	1. Caught

Within a whole 3 years of dating, Red and Fell were seen as close, way too close to be broken. The two had always in their lives guarding each other, and that love bonded into something else. They were inseparable, and anyone who would attempt to break that bond would also be broken...Physically. 

To Red, Fell was his everything, from his hero to his lover. Besides work, the two would try to be as connected as possible, mainly through rough sessions of sex. Heh, he remembered his first time...with his Boss. It made him drool for days in dark fantasies.

Would this ever change? Nah, he didn't think so.

He smirked, as he hopped off his seat at Chillby's, his daily routine of putting more on his tab continued. "Welp, Thanks Chilbz!" He waved off, slightly tipsy from alcohol. He knew that after this, Boss would be mad at the fact he was home late...but he knew the punishment for it, and with that in mind, he walked a little slower...He wanted this session to be mind-numbing, perhaps even painful even if Boss tries his best not to damage his HP. They had tried a few activities in the past, such as edge-play or choking, but they always went too bad due to his poor health points. Even being a masochist, the only thing Boss could really do to him was fuck him hard and brutally.

He was finally at his door, grinning. 

He was ready...his magic already about to choose a form for Boss to pick...

He opens the door, extremely excited-

"B-boss I'm h-" He stopped. N-no... He steps back to the wall. There was...Mettaton?! Making love with... No...

"R-RED! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOME SO EARLY?" E-early? Fell throws the robot off the sofa where he had been lying with her on top, clearly just as shocked as Red was. He runs to Red, sweating. "I-IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!". But before he could go to Red, he vanished. His small frame used what magic left to teleport.

"KH--!!" His face lands in the snow, giving him a shock. He was behind his house. As he sat there, his eye lights slowly dimmed as he began to cry. Sobbing, that his lover had cheated. Why?! Why did Fell do that?! Red grabbed his head, almost about to scream into the snow. He should have fucking knew it! He wasn't himself this week, always claiming to be "busy". He picked himself up, sobbing relentlessly heading towards the lab at the back of the lab. As he enters, he grabs his collar and rips it off of his neck. And, it nearly broke him as he fell on the floor, wailing and weeping.  

It took him a whole ton of strength just to go to the teleporting pad, he puts the coordinates in, looking back at the destroyed collar, representing his now destroyed love. 

He uses his hands to cover his crying as he sniffs, shuffling into the portal. He knew exactly who would help.


	2. Now for some comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red finally finds the guy to speak to.

Honey was busy in his lab for once, with Blue training at Alphys, he had some alone time. And with that time, he decided to build some sort of contraption. But during his hard hours of building, he noticed a faint blue light in the corner of his eye sockets...Red?!

He saw Red whimpering as he gets out of the portal, his poor eyesockets puffy and worn out. It was odd how he could still cry, he looked cried out. Before a sentence could be said, Honey took off his goggles and raced to him, embracing the small skeleton. He didn't know what happened, but Red never cried. He was knelt down to the skeleton, arms firmly wrapped around and words of reassurance came out.

"Do ya think ya can tell me what happened?" Honey said concern smothered on his skull as he patted the others in love. It took a few moments for Red to speak, attempting once and a while before turning into a mess again. He was shaking, it was so unusual for Honey to see... Clearly, they weren't gonna get anywhere with Red. Red was drowning in sorrow, and Honey couldn't get to him, deciding that it was time for comfort...then a talk. He leads the skeleton to his room, before sitting down with him with hugs...he wishes he could kiss him, but that was wrong as he was with Fel-

"H-h-he che-eated on me!" That was all the skeleton could say before the tears fell. Honey's eyes widened, almost shocked. Fell? Cheating? Why? Why would he do that to him? He decided to sigh, picking the skeleton up onto his lap before stroking his back in an attempt to calm him down. It takes a few minutes, but it seems to become effective with the little ones' murmurs becoming more and more quiet.

"Buddy, buddy, it's ok...just breathe." How badly he wanted to beat that edgy skeleton up was unbearable, the two were so in love with each other it was almost hard to believe Red.  But knowingly, Red was in a state of mind which made his statement true. They hugged, not letting the other go. Red was breaking right in his hands, all because of him. 

Stroking the other's skull, he decides something. 

"How 'bout you stay here with me? Just till ya feel better.." He smiled at Red, and that made Red cling tighter to his hoodie (which was ruined by his tears) and nods in agreement, less shaky. He was safe, and with Honey. It made his soul a little warmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Night time.

It had been a strange day for Honey, and an appalling day for Red.

 

They had hugged for at least a decent hour or so before Blue came back in a more positive mindset, not realizing what had just happened. Red decided to stay upstairs to cool down as Papyrus and Blue talked.

"MWEH! SO FELL?!-" he was then greeted with a hand to his mouth.

"Bro, shush. He's upstairs...Yeah, he cheated. So he's gonna stay here for a few days...is that okay?" Honey asked..but before Blue even really thought about it he was already jumping around, excited that someone was staying over. He thanked Blue before going back upstairs, Red seemingly calmed down a bit, he wasn't breathing as hard nor whimpering. Just sat crying. To his left, Honey noticed Red's phone on the bed. 32 missed calls....all from Fell. Weird.

"Ya wanna nap? You look exhausted, Red" He came closer, stroking his cheek.

"Y-yeah..I guess I a-am..heh... Thanks, Honey" He attempted a smile, but it looked wrong with the tears. He had a terrible day... Honey realized that Red hadn't packed anything and..came empty handed, meaning he probably has nothing to wear for sleeping in.

He scavenges around his room, leaving the little one confused until he spots something..An orange hoodie.

It wasn't the best thing to wear when sleeping, but surely it would be comfier?

"Here, ya can wear this if ya want instead and I can wash what ya wearin' so it's clean tomorrow, ok?" Red sits in silence for a bit, before agreeing. He takes the orange hoodie, placing it beside him...before slowly taking his hoodie off. As he was about to take his shirt off, he notices Honey just staring.

"Y-ya..gonna just stare or?" He blushes hard and as soon as Honey realizes he blushes bright orange. "S-SORRY! JUST T-TELL ME WHEN YOU ARE DONE!" he races out of the room, and it kinda made Red..chuckle. "BROTHER? IS HE GONNA HAVE A SLEEPOVER WITH ME TONIGHT?!" He giggles, jumping up and down. "Bro...As much as I bet he'd love to he just wants some calm time. So maybe another day, yeah?". Blue pouts slightly, before agreeing. "..although, I wouldn't say no to reading you a bedtime story".

\--------------------

It only took a few pages into the book and Blue was already snoring. He smiled as he put the book back, leaving the room to go to his own. As he opens the door, he sees Red. The petite skeleton was lying on the bed, sniffing slightly. His clothes were thrown in a pile near the bed, leaving him just with the orange hoodie to wear. It was extremely oversized, as the sleeves covered his hands, which he was keeping near his eyes, prepared for more tears. His small legs nearly drowned into the hoodie, but it stopped around his kneecaps. For Honey...it was..cute. He began to crawl near Red, going under the covers, inviting him. As they both covered themselves up in a blanket. Honey laid him on his chest, stroking his skull. This probably isn't what a friend would do to soothe a friend...or is it? Who knows anymore?. Tomorrow, he had planned out to go to Muffins with Red, buy him something to eat. But for now, they slept, accepting one another's embrance. It was harder for Red to sleep, with all the thoughts and memories of Fell in his mind, but the soothing careasses helped his eyes close...to relax until tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red's a lot happier in this chapter.--
> 
> Sorry for the lateness! <3

It had been a rough night sleeping for both of the skeletons, with constant vibrations of Red's phone and the despair of the smaller one. It made Honey so confused...Fell was so dominant and in love with him...and now it's just so different? It didn't take long before the smaller one to wriggle out of the hug to get to his phone, staring at the screen in the pitch black room knelt beside the drawer. Red stared at the many missed calls, messages of apologizes... Heh, maybe he really was sorry? He sighed, unknowing that Honey was watching him as he was about to call Fell..

"Hey.." The words made Red jump as soon as they were said, caught. His sore red eyes look at Honey's, his expression sympathetic.

"I-I know...F-Fell hurt me, but...he's sorry.."He huffs out, eyes returning to the hundreds of apologies. "H-He might..still love me". He was still in love with him, still wanting the edgy skeleton...

"Red...." He moves to sit next to him, before grabbing his phone off him forcefully, reading the messages. "H-Hey!! He tries to grab it back off, but the larger skeletons arms made it harder.

"You told me that he cheated on you for some dumb robot, and you seriously want to run back to him? "he stares at the pathetic apologies, they were futile. "He's toxic! Red! You can't just let him get away with it!" Before he knew it, Red was already beginning to tear up again. He was in so much pain, he didn't need any more build-ups of emotion. But he can't just run back to Fell, even if it hurt, Honey was right. "Look, I'm sorry, but please...He's just going to hurt you again...And I can't let you do that to yourself". He throws the phone on the bed and begins to stroke Red's cheek, his poor eyes shut in an attempt to not burst into tears, it was a poor attempt. He cried hard, all memories of being with his ex-lover flashed back to him in that one moment, and Honey was nearly clueless as what to do but returned back to hugging.

"H-He was m-mine!! A-And then he just---NHH!" Tears ran harder as he whimpered into his hoodie, desperate for comfort which Honey was happy to provide. He gave Red a few more minutes to calm down before grabbing his cheekbone so they were making eye contact.

"Look, tomorrow we are gonna have a good day together, we can watch a movie if you want. Let's just try our hardest to forget about him, Ok?" He continues stroking his cheek, and Red was speechless. Even if the ex-lovers loved each other much, Fell would never do something so caring for so long. The cheek strokes soothed the heartbroken soul, stopping the sniffing, making him feel tired and loved.  The taller one tucked each other into bed before dozing back off, this time much more easier. 

\---------

"PAPY! BREAKFAST!"

The taller one hummed from the disturbance of sleep, agitated, before looking at the other one. He looked much better today, the eye bags slightly gone from crying. Not to mention cute as he was snoozing... He blushed at the thought before getting up. "R-Right Bro!". He got changed into some casual clothing, a zip-up orange hoodie with jeans. It made him look surprisingly less slobby. He turned around before seeing the other, still snoozing. To wake up or to not wake up was the question, and how. 

He crouched down to Red, who was tucked tightly in the fluffy blanket. The orange hoodie he was in was adorable, and if he could take a photo without being suggested as creepy he really would. Well, he liked cheek strokes right? He could try waking him up with that? He strokes the cheek nearest to him, giving every bit of the bone love. And just like magic, Red sub-consciously leaned into the caress, making little hums as his eye-sockets slowly arouse, staring at Honey. 

"M-morning" Red says as he slowly sits up, the blanket falling down. He grabs the end of the hoodie to make sure nothing was exposed as he devours every bit of attention. 

"Morning (Oh how badly he wanted to say darling), Ya clothes are on the drawer, they've been washed" He points before rising up. "My bro has made breakfast for us so if you wanna come down when your done dressing and then we can hang out later" He yawns before going to the door, leaving Red to wake up a little and get ready for the day. 

 

Red hadn't had a sleep like that in...years. The only time he did was when Fell invited him to sleep in bed with him, which didn't really happen as much as he wanted. Even when sleeping with Fell, he never got that much attention. A little hug here and there, but nothing so caring in bed. He never thought hugs could be the best thing in bed. 

He yawns, before kicking the entire blanket off of his legs, stretching them before noticing his phone. Remembering the entire scenario last night, shit. He could have easily just ran back to Boss without hesitation. Grabbing his phone, he sees the same unreplied messages of "I'm sorry" and "please come back". Would one message be okay? He just wanted to know why...

He leans to the wall, sighing as he unlocks his phone, beginning to type "Why did you do that? Was I not enough?". And before thinking, he sent it and realized his phone was on 15 percent. Surely Honey wouldn't mind if he borrowed his phone charger...

He plugs it in and decides to leave it for the day as he gets changed, putting the large orange hoodie on the bed for tonight, well, he hoped tonight. He didn't want to go back yet. He was about to leave, before realizing....

His collar.

Where was his collar? 

Oh shit, he tossed it before he left to this universe..He strokes his neck, it felt weird not having it on. Especially if he was about to walk outside. He didn't need it..Right? He wasn't anyone's property anymore, he was disposed of.

Shakily he reached for the door knob, turning it as he steps outside to go downstairs, meeting Blue and Honey.

"MWEH! Morning, Red!! I thought you were hungry so I made you extra!" He takes off his cooking apron as he sits down, a plate of fresh tacos right next to Blue. Obviously Blue wanted to sit next to Red. 

Red smiled as he sat down. "T-Thank you!" He noticed Honey, with slightly blushing cheeks at the smile. 

\-----------------------------------

As they were done eating, with a very satisfied Red, Blue dashed off to training with Undyne, leaving the two alone. Red subconsciously rubbed his freed neck as he sat on the sofa, waiting for Honey to put his shoes on. As he was done, they both left to go to Muffit's. Walking in the snow, together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has one juicy nightmare.

Giggling together, the two reached Muffet's, sitting on the stools. Honey had both ordered them drinks, mustard and honey. Since Red was a lot calmer, it was probably easier to talk to him.

"...Fell was...nice. H-he obviously had to hide that in the public eye but...He could be so sweet and gentle, but rough at the same time" Red discussed as he drank his mustard, staring blankly at the table.

"Uh-huh...Do you have any idea why he'd even do that?" Honey questioned, staring at Red.

"N-No idea...He was so, protective...and...Fuck" He covered his face in his hands, this hurt. A lot. Why did he do it? If Fell bothers to answer, he will read why later on tonight. During his thoughts, a calm reassuring pat on his back came. And Red eventually could look at him again, feeling better.

"T-Thanks".

The two both finished their drinks with many geeky conversations, with both of them bonding a lot more. They talked a lot before, but not without Fell. Fell was protective, thinking Honey would take him away, even if he fully did not understand most of their science conversations. Being alone discussing their favorite subject was nice and peaceful.

\--------

The next few hours, they had decided to watch a bunch of documentaries on space together, close. With Red laying on Honey peacefully as they both were intrigued in the stars. Honey slowly stroked his back, loving every hum that came out of Red. It was wholesome and refreshing.

Red during the last few minutes began falling asleep, nuzzling himself into the other, dozing off into the affection.

\------

 

The smaller skeleton was panting in love, legs spread for his lover as Fell thrusts inside Red hard, biting his neck. Red could nearly scream at the pleasure as he leaned in to kiss Boss whenever he could, mewling at the frantic thrusting.

"Hng-- Boss!! M-More!!" Tears roll down his face as his Boss chuckles, stroking his clit gently as he goes deeper and deeper inside of him, they were both so close with Red clinching onto the pillow his head was laying on. He wanted more of his lover as his hips met with his master, trying hard for his pleasure. Moaning at every thrust.

"Mmh-! B-Boss!! I-I-" He was about to come as his eyes crossed, tongue lolling out. "I-I love--" 

"Darling! Haven't you had enough of him yet? Come play with me instead~" Red heard the words and his eyes widened, staring at the robot beside of them. W-what?? As soon as Fell sees the other, he smiles, leaving Red unfulfilled and confused.

"B-Boss!!?? Wh-What?" He doesn't even care he was exposed before the other.

"I don't love you anymore."  His boss cold-heartedly says as he grabs the hand of the robot, leaving him to cry on his own. He whimpers

"Boss...Boss...D-don't leave...Boss...P-Please!!"

\-----

"RED! RED!" He shakes the smaller whimpering skeleton, panic flooding his bones. "Wake up!". And so the other does, crying as he sinks further into the hug. "Bad nightmare, huh?" 

He sniffles, before managing to calm himself. "T-The worst." He says before sitting up, he stares at the clock. 3:30 pm. At least he got an hour or so sleep...A bad one though. Maybe he had messaged back? Would that soothe him? He waddles himself down the sofa to go upstairs.

"Where ya goin'?" Honey asks, making Red jolt.

"I-I'm just...c-can I change into your hoodie?" He says as an excuse. And without hesitation the other blushes noddingly before going into the kitchen to get a drink. D-Did he like seeing Red in his hoodie? Red blushes just as hard as he leaps up the stairs to his room, going for his phone.  

Shit, a message.

He gulps as he unlocks his phone, sweat around his head. 

"Red, I'm truly sorry. You know how much we love each other. I would never wish to hurt you like that, please just give me another chance." That was not answering his question as he speedily types "Why." Fuck, how stupid did he think he was. 

He takes off his clothes as he wears the larger hoodie, he was glad it covered all of his pelvis and down to his thighs so that nothing was exposed, or he would have had a serious problem last night. They were close, but not close enough to walk around naked around the other.  He blushes at the thought as he hears the door opening. 

"Yo, you wanna come down? Blue is back and he's gonna cook soon". Red goes to him before nodding as they both go down to eat. Honey could barely keep his eyes off him...he wanted him so bad.

\------------------

Fell smacks his head as he sits down on the sofa, with Mettaton right next to him. Sighing as he is still clueless on what to reply without sounding like a jerk, he did a bad thing. He knew that, but...Fucking shit! He throws his bottle of vodka, smashing it all over the floor, even startling Mettaton.

"D-Darling, He Just Needs To Realise It Was A One Time Thing!" He says, wrapping his metallic arms around the other in some sort of comfort.

"I FUCKING KNOW! AND HE WON'T COME BACK!" He shouts, pissed off at everything.

"Well, Where Do You Think He Is?" He suggests before Fell leaps up. How dumb was he?! He runs outside of the house to the back of the lab. Red would always go there for tantrums or to get his mind off of things..But he wasn't.

But he was here though.

His collar was abandoned on the floor, as Fell picks it up with tears in his eyes.

So he's gone to Underswap, huh? 

Time to reclaim his property.


	6. Oh oh....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell gets pissed off at the thief that took what was his...  
> A new chapter will be out eventually!

Red finishes his meal as the three have a huge discussion on Blue's training... He tried so hard that his bones ached from the physical action. Deciding so he went to go have a shower and head off to bed. Honey and Red both said goodnight before they heard the door slam open.

"RED!" He ran in, nearly breaking the door with force. Noticing Red in the room and dashes towards him, grabbing his hand, anger filled in his eyes. 

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LEAVE? DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION?" He slaps his cheek with brutual force, giving Red a nasty mark. "GYAH--!"

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Honey races up, pushing Fell away from Red, and Red collapsed onto the floor. 

"I DON'T THINK I GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO ENTER MY HOME" Honey says, standing up to Red.

"WELL, I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD STEAL SOMEONE'S PROPERTY! GIVE HIM BACK--" He stares at Red for a moment beside Honey, he was dressed in Honey's hoodie..and nothing else as he was trying not to cry, shaking at the fear as he stands up, not to go towards Fell..but to Honey.

"F-fell...p-please...I-I'll go home..later." He goes to hug Honey's leg, and this infuriated Fell. "So, YOU THINK YOU CAN DRESS LIKE A SLUT FOR HONEY NOW? YOU'RE MY SLUT AND NO ONE ELSE'S. WE ARE GOING HOME  **NOW"** He says as he uses blue magic to throw Honey to the wall, using a bone attack to hit his shoulder so he couldn't escape. It goes through his bone, making him bleed.

"A-GH FUCK!" Honey winces in pain, unable to move as Red was thrown to the wall. 

"AND AS FOR YOU YOU'RE TAKING THIS SHIT OFF IMMEDIATELY!" He rips off the hoodie, leaving Red exposed as he is pinned against the wall. "YOU ARE MY PROPERTY, NOT HIS". Red cries, blushing in humiliation as he is left naked. "F-Fell-" Another hit is blown as he forgets "YOU CALL ME BOSS." As he tries to struggle free, he smells...alcohol... Boss was drinking, fuck. He was so angry when drunk. As soon as he was picked up to be taken home with a bleeding cheek, a blue attack pushed Fell down, letting Red free. Blue came down, with his pajamas on, keeping Fell pinned down doing so. 

"W-what's going on? Papy?" He notices his brother and Red, both injured. Honey whimpered as it dug deeper into his shoulder in an attempt to get it out, but it was in tight. Red felt paralyzed as he was stuck there, naked and in danger of his drunk heartbreaker. Suddenly within seconds, Fell passes out. How much had he drank?? 

With little confidence, he stands up, shaking "W-we should send him back and turn o-off the teleporting pad till he...calms down" He says, with them all agreeing. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

it was an unusual afternoon for the lot of them, and totally unexpected. Luckily they had sent him back without fighting back due to passing out, but...Red...had never seen so much...anger from his "Boss". He thought as Honey and Red were in the bathroom. Red was cleaning up his wound, it was a really deep stab wound and would take a while to heal. "T-thanks for standing up for me..Boss is usually hot-tempered, but not that much.." He says as he wraps a bandage around his shoulder and chest, nearly done with fixing Honey's shoulder. "I-It should be ok in a few weeks...I-I'm really sorry...about all of this" He tears up, but tries to stop as he cleans some blood off of Honey's cheek with a sponge.

"Hey...It's not an issue. It's just my shoulder. It will be okay" He says, as he was about to stroke his cheek with his other arm, he notices his cheek was bleeding kinda bad still. "Want me to help with that?" He points at the bruise, it looked sore. 

"N-No it's fine..I can do it." He says, but Honey picks him up with his arm (the other one was sore as the shoulder injury hurt too much for his arm to do anything) and sits him on the counter, ready to clean it and put a plaster on it.

Red blushed hard, as he cleaned his wound. And it didn't help at the fact that he was still naked as well, he was already embarrassed as it was as he cleaned. "Don't worry, I'll get you a shirt to wear for tonight after." He says... He couldn't help but stare slightly at his body know and again as he was cleaning, nearly aroused, but tried to sweep up the emotion as Red thought about today.

He finally managed to put a plaster on his now cleaned wound as they heard a knock

"Hey! Are you two okay in there?" Blue knocks, nearly about to walk in as Red blushes further, he didn't need more people looking at him right now! Honey quickly gives him the hoodie that was covered in blood to cover up, acknowledging. He used it as a blanket as Blue walked in, with cocoa. 

"Yeah bro, we're fine. Thanks for this!" He smiled as he gave cocoa to Red and himself, sipping it a bit.

"A-are you okay, you two?" He says as he jumps to Honey, giving him a hug.  

"W-We're okay...thank you for the cocoa" Red says, looking at it swirling around in the mug.

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Red sat on the bed as a shirt was chucked at him as he put it on. It was definitely shorter than the hoodie, but it was better than nothing. Honey laid on the bed, grunting slightly at the pain. But instead of Red laying next to him, he sat on top of him, making Honey blush. Red strokes his cheekbones instead, nearly close to crying but so ... happy. 

"A-are you ok-" Before he could finish, he was met with a clack. a kiss. He blushed deeply as Red did. 

"G-Goodnight!" Red was just about to go off of him to sleep next to him, before Honey held onto his shirt and passionately kissed him, rubbing his spine as he dominated the kiss with his tongue, exploring his mouth as Red moaned. The kiss lasted a while, with both of them exploring one another before they had to stop for a break, saliva drooling on Red's chin, both panting hard. 

"Goodnight" Honey said as he wrapped Red up in his arms. The both going to sleep soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fell's just making it harder on himself..ha..


	7. Heat issues..

When a monster in the undergrounds experiences heat, it is due to getting the right amount of everything, sleep, nutrition, happiness. And for the past few months of Red living with Blue and Honey, Red managed to become healthier in mind and body. It even showed and it made Honey smile at how much Red had improved. 

One thing to know is that Red isn't great with biology. In Underfell, it was always flight or fight mode, so heat was rare and unknown of. But Honey knew well, he was more knowledgable in biology than physics when Red was completely the opposite. 

The two had slept together once again, as usual, the smaller wrapped around the other's arm in affection. Red's legs were tightly secured around the other's long leg, needy. Already a formed dripping red cunt was made, and his cheeks were blushing red. He was so warm...

"PAPY! RED! BREAKFAST TIME!" Blue shouted up from the stairs, before serving them out. Honey slowly awoke, noticing Red...He was breathing a lot heavier. Was he in heat? He had to make sure...he slowly, very slowly reaches for Red's shirt pulling it up slowly...And there it was, he was definitely in heat. He pulls it back down, blushing and trying to avoid any of his own magic summoning just yet. He goes downstairs, letting Red continue to sleep as he eats some of his tacos, before taking some up to Red.

"Morning, darling (finally)." He says, stroking Red's cheek. Instead of humming, he moans, exciting Honey. He wakes up, panting.

"H-Honey? Hmmmm" His eyes twitch slightly, what was going on? He wanted more strokes...more. 

"Shhh, you're just in heat." Honey says.

"H-Heat??" He tries to get up, but he instantly yelps at the need from his clit. 

"Woah, calm down there. You gotta relax." Honey says, stroking him as he lays back down. He was shaking...Needy...

"Honeeyyyyy...ahhhh.." His legs spread by themselves, and Honey could see everything, blushing deeply. It was so small...he'd have to prepare him first.

"Yeah yeah I know...just relax, ok? Let me do the work--" This was..embarrassingly his first time...The two had only exchanged kisses and hugs, but had never done anything sexual...gosh.

He helps Red spread his legs, drooling at the look of it..he was so wet already. He goes down, licking his clit and--

"H-haAhhh!!!-" Reds back arches, moaning. Honey instantly covers his mouth, blushing hard. 

"Sh-shit, my bro can't hear what we are doing!" He whispers.

 

Red twitches, glaring at Honey's eyes. He moaned in frustration as he was in agonizing need, he attempts to thrust into Honey. "Do not even do that!" Red yelps as he pins his hips into the mattress. Fucking hell, how was he going to do anything with Blue downstairs?

"Papy!! I'm going to Alphys! See you soon!" And with those words, Honey instantly went back down with sheer luck, licking his pussy hard and quickly as Red mewled in pleasure. His tongue lolls out as he demands for more air, gripping onto the blanket as he ruts into the tongue. 

"Honey~ Ahhh~ Ho-Honey! Please.." He reaches down to play with his clit for extra pleasure, but Honey knocks it out of the way.

"Ah-ah..Let me do it" He says, giving every inch his love. Red was close, grinding into his tongue as his mind lost control, his moans let free as his back arched ready, but then he stopped.

"MMhhh!-- N-not fair!" He whimpered, almost kicking in a tantrum before shutting up as two long fingers go inside of him, making him warm and fuzzy as he moans. 

"Ya really needy, you know that, right?" He says, his spare hand takes off Red's shirt as he licked every rib with love, fingering his lover quickly. It didn't take long before Red yelped.

He found his G-spot.

He attacked the spot hard and frantically, aiming to please him as the other was almost screaming in pleasure.

"A-Ahhh!!" He cums hard without warning, almost tearing the blanket. Honey chuckles as he kisses his neck as the other one pants down from his orgasm, still twitching as his fingers rutted inside of him slower. He brings Honeys head closer to him, sharing a kiss as Red used his feet to try scramble off the other's shorts. Revealing a huge, orange dick already twitching in need. The other moaned at the sight of it as he tried to put it in, but it wouldn't work as he grumbled in the kiss. Honey giggled as he tried, finally pulling away from the kiss. 

"Ya want it, Darling?" He asks, rutting it against his lips, and oh god he didn't just want it, but he needed it. 

"Y-YES! PLEASE!" he grinds fast, mumbling "pleases" and "honey". Honey was slowly losing it as he penetrates him, thrusting fast. The two panting and desperate for one another. The thrusts increased with every moan and need. Red was enjoying this the most, unable to think or speak, just moaning and panting as his lover thrusts. Honey decides to lick up his neck before placing a bite, sinking his teeth deep in the skeleton and in doing so the smaller one comes hard, drooling. 

"HGH--!!" he pants, the aftermath of his second orgasm cooling down as Honey sped up, chasing after his orgasm before he cums himself, realizing all of his semen on Red's ribs, both panting happily with each other's presense before the smaller one begins to whimper, already ready for another turn.

"a-again!"

**Author's Note:**

> POOR RED, he needs to go through a ton of tears and comfort...  
> Also sorry if this sucks, This is my first time using A03! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
